Fairytale
by yami no dawn
Summary: Ryou has always loved fairytales. His happily ever after isn't the conventional kind, but so what? Yaoi, dark themes. Further warnings within. RyouBakura


**A/N:** Hi! This is my first YGO story and it just so happens to be my shortest story (I think).! I found it when I was cleaning my room and rather liked it. Hehe. I appreciate comments and critisicm:P

**Warnings**: Hm. Let's see. There's yaoi of the Bakura/Ryou variety. Implications of abuse and rape if you squint. One use of strong language. If you notice anything else that needs to be in here let me know. Unbetaed save for spell checking as is all of my work.

**

* * *

**

**Fairy Tale**

It's dull again. The limbo of not quite darkness and not quite daylight. Twilight. I am afraid to go home because he might be there. Passers by give me odd looks. I suppose they are not used to seeing dripping boys sitting on the pavement in the rain. My wrist is aching again. He sprained it in a show of hungry eagerness and jealousy. He's never gentle with me. He doesn't understand gentle. Ever since the very first time he took me, on the pavement outside my home, he's been draining me, taking away everything. I am not ready for something like this. I know he won't take no for an answer and I hate myself when I see that lustful glint in his eye for anticipating what he will do to me. He is like a drug - one taste and I'm hooked.

I wear his anchor on a chain around my neck. The millennium ring is always cold against my skin. I can't take it off. It feels too much like betrayal.

Sometimes he'll smile. Just a small quirk of the lips that is just enough to melt my heart as I make plans to leave, which ultimately all fizzle out. It is his mission to break me, to destroy me and he seeks to fulfil it at every opportunity. But oh such sweet destruction!

When I lay shaking on the ground, I always wonder why I keep coming back for more. I make sound plans to free myself from his shackles, but, when it comes down to it, I always run back and lock myself back in.

Bakura gives me something no one else has ever given me. Every time he pushes me against a wall, a door, the floor, the bed, I know he wants me. I know he needs me as much as he knows I need him. When he gets carried away, I end up close to death but he is forgiven everything just for wanting me.

Most nights I lay in bed, coated in cold sweat, and cry myself to sleep, feeling filthy. I wake up in the morning draped across him, feeling guilty and despicable and aching in places I did not know could ache, but knowing I could never give this up.

I go to school covered in bruises, tired, in pain, and wondering why I keep going back. I'm terrified of the others finding out about him. I don't know what they'd do if they found out why it is I can never do my homework at home, why I can never be late home, why I'm always tired, why I can't let them touch me. Yami would destroy him. Perhaps even Yuugi would try to harm him. They would be angry. They would wonder why I didn't tell them, why I hid it from them. Sometimes I don't even know myself.

All I know is that I'm not scared of him any more. I return home every night despite it all I come home because I crave it. The memory of his skin pressed against mine, the taste of his fingers, the bite of every penetration and the lancing pain of every blow thrills me. From whichever angle you look at it, the fact of the matter remains the same: I want it and I don't think I can live without it.

And that is why I will get up off this soaking pavement and hurry home, safe in the knowledge that within seconds of my arrival I'll be naked. His over bright crimson eyes will bore into my soul, tearing off all of my defences. Safe in the knowledge that he won't stop. That he'll beat me and fuck me forever.

Bakura, my sole constant.

I expect to wake up tomorrow with a dozen new bruises. I expect our bed sheets will be covered with blood and my body laced with cuts. I know I will wake up feeling despicable. I can picture Yuugi's concerned eyes as I walk into school. I can see him turning to whisper something to Jou. I can already feel the concern mirrored in his Yami's eyes as I walk past the game shop on my way home. But, even as I open my eyes I know I will know that I will always come back. Because he's my happily ever after and I've always loved fairytales.


End file.
